The present invention relates generally to basketballs and more particularly to basketballs of the type comprising laminated construction.
A large number of high quality basketballs feature laminated construction. Typically these basketballs are comprised of a multi-layer structure which includes a generally spherical interior air bladder wound with monofilament strands to create a winding layer overlying the air bladder. A cellular elastomer layer may optionally be formed over the winding layer. A carcass is formed over the winding layer, or cellular layer if present. The carcass is of uniform thickness defining a substantially spherical outer surface with a carcass circumference. A plurality of ribs project outwardly from the carcass outer surface and extend curvilinearly around the carcass outer surface. Typically, the ribs are raised about 0.51-0.89 mm above the carcass circumference. The carcass area between the ribs defines a plurality of separated surface areas. Traditionally, the carcass is divided into eight surface areas in simulation of the eight sewn together panels of a traditional leather covered basketball. Panels are laminated onto the outer surface of the carcass in the separated surface areas. The thickness of the panels is greater than the thickness of the ribs, so that the ribs, while projecting above the carcass surface, are recessed below the panel exterior surface. The edge portions of the panels are beveled or xe2x80x9cskivedxe2x80x9d so that the panel edge will be flush with the projecting carcass rib when laminated. When finished, the traditional laminated basketball has a spherical shape, with the carcass rib and opposing skived panel edge portions defining a panel seam area. Typically, panel seam areas are 2.54-6.35 mm wide. From an aesthetic standpoint, this configuration for a basketball cover has gained wide acceptance.
In addition to the aesthetic aspect, panel seam areas also serve a functional purpose. One aspect of ball control is the ability to readily impart a desired amount of backspin to the ball when it is passed or when a basket is attempted. Imparting backspin is considered to be of high importance in helping direct a ball into the basket which first makes contact with the backboard or rear portion of the hoop of the basketball goal. In this instance backspin is converted into downward motion of the ball upon making contact, thereby urging the ball into the goal. The skilled player thus strives to place their fingers and/or thumbs in the panel seams to obtain greater leverage for imparting such backspin and therefore superior control of the ball.
In the course of play it is preferable for the person handling the ball to locate the panel seams using tactile input alone. With a traditional laminated basketball, the shallowness and narrow width of the seams makes them difficult to locate by touch. Of course, the player can look directly at the ball to determine orientation of the panel seams. However the frenetic pace of the game requires continuous visual monitoring and observation of both teammates and opposing players, making even an occasional glance at the ball a serious disruption in a player""s concentration.
An object of the present invention is to provide a basketball of laminated construction having a seam area which is easier to find and use during play.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laminated basketball which affords increased control compared to traditional laminated basketballs.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
These and related objects are achieved by providing a laminated basketball comprising a spherical interior air bladder which is over wound with monofilament strands. A carcass is formed over the wound bladder. The formed carcass includes a plurality of channels extending curvilinearly around the carcass and recessed below the carcass outer surface. The carcass outer surface between the channels defines a plurality of panel areas. The carcass is of substantially equal thickness in the panel areas. The carcass thickness directly under the channel is less than the carcass thickness in the panel areas. A rib projects outwardly from each channel. The carcass thickness in the area transversely disposed from the ribs gradually changes from a lesser thickness at the channel to a greater thickness in the panel area. The exterior face of the rib is flush with or below the carcass circumference.
Panels are bonded or laminated in the panel areas. The panels are bounded by the ribs formed in the carcass. The panels are skived and/or follow the tapered surface of the channel, so that the skived panel edge is substantially flush with the exterior face of the rib. The resulting basketball will define a novel panel seam area which is recessed further below the surface and may be wider when compared to traditional laminated basketballs.
In a different embodiment, the inventive laminated basketball comprises a layer of cellular elastomer formed over the winding layer. The cellular layer includes recessed areas curvilinearly extending around its surface. The carcass is of substantially equal thickness and is formed over the cellular layer, with the projecting carcass ribs preferably centrally located with respect to the cellular layer recessed areas. The resulting basketball will also define a novel recessed and wider panel seam area when compared to traditional laminated basketballs.
The inventive recessed panel seam area is of sufficient depth and width to provide for improved tactile indicia of its location and orientation. In addition, the recessed panel seam area provides an enlarged contact surface for the player""s fingers and thumbs to act against for imparting backspin when shooting or passing the ball. Thus, the novel recessed panel seam area is easier for a player to find and use and allows for greater accuracy of the thrown ball.